


I Think We Got Love [FANVID]

by angelsaves



Series: vids [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Ryan and Shane think it might be love.Set to "I Think We Got Love" from the off-Broadway musical Zanna Don't.





	I Think We Got Love [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> Happy Festivids, Bessyboo!

Video length: 3:24  
Lyrics: [here](https://www.allmusicals.com/lyrics/zannadont/ithinkwegotlove.htm)

[i think we got love](https://vimeo.com/304487567) from [Sparta Cuss](https://vimeo.com/user92463147) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

_password: xanadu_


End file.
